Weer Goed
by CattyRosea
Summary: Na de vernietiging van het kwaad en Takako's herstel willen Mannen, Hajime en Shin zeker weten dat Sasame echt weer een goeierik is.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 21-12-2006._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Weer Goed

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen, Zielenleed. Gegarneerd met kleine hoeveelheden Humor.

**Spoilers:** Alle dertien afleveringen van de Prétear anime.

**Waarschuwing:** Geen

**Koppels:** Toespelingen op Sasame x Takako en Hayate x Himeno.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Na de vernietiging van het kwaad en Takako's herstel willen Mannen, Hajime en Shin zeker weten dat Sasame echt weer een goeierik is. Kan samen gelezen worden met 'De Witte Sneeuw Der Wonderen Is Gevallen'.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Vindt plaats vlak nadat Himeno wakker is geworden, zoals je zult zien. Dit kan samen met mijn eerste Prétear fic, 'De Witte Sneeuw Der Wonderen Is Gevallen' gelezen worden, maar je hoeft niet te weten wat daarin gebeurt om dit te snappen. Het speelt zich toch eerder af. Ik zou het echter op prijs stellen als je die ook las (en reviewde). *hint hint* Veel plezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Weer Goed**

Ze konden het bijna niet geloven. Himeno was niet dood! Hayate had haar weer tot leven gekust! Ze glimlachte, zat rechtop... Ze renden naar haar toe en sloegen haar bijna weer tegen de grond. Hayate werd uit de weg geschoven om ruimte te maken voor de drie jongste Ridders. Himeno ontving hun geknuffel en gekus met haar breedste glimlach, hoewel Hayate lang niet zo blij leek met de barrière van kinderen tussen hen in. Het was Go die hen uiteindelijk wegsleurde om 'Himeno de ruimte te geven adem te halen'.

'Zeg dat tegen haar!' zei Mannen en wees naar Himeno, die opgekrabbeld was en nu hetzelfde deed met Sasame en Takako als hij, Hajime en Shin met haar hadden gedaan. En toen spoelde haar familie als een vloedgolf over haar heen, waarbij Hayate als een verwaarloosd (en behoorlijk verontwaardigd) hondje achterbleef. Go lachte alleen maar en woelde door zijn haar. Toen Mannen zijn hand wegsloeg schepte hij de kleinere jongen op in zijn armen voor een bottenknarsende omhelzing. Eenmaal terug op de grond zwaaide Mannen op zijn benen en tuimelde om toen Hajime aan zijn mouw trok.

'Hee, waar was dat voor nodig?'

Shin wees. 'Sasame is ook terug.'

Mannens ogen werden groot, en hij trok aan Shin en Hajime's kleren zodat ze naast hem op de grond kwamen te zitten. Ze staken hun hoofden samen.

'Hoe komt hij hier? Hij was dood!' fluisterde Mannen indringend.

'Himeno heeft hem teruggebracht.' zei Shin, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

'Waarom?' vroeg Hajime zich hardop af met bezorgde ogen. 'Sasame was een Slechte Ridder, toch?'

'Maar Himeno knuffelde en zoende hem!' zei Shin. Er glommen tranen in zijn ogen toen hij over zijn schouder keek naar waar Sasame zachtjes stond te praten met een bleke, zwartharige dame die hem op de een of andere manier bekend voorkwam. 'Dat zou ze niet doen als hij slecht was.'

'Hoe weet je dat?' protesteerde Mannen. 'Hij en Fenrir hebben ons eerder voor de gek gehouden, weet je nog? Ze lieten ons denken dat ze aardig waren, terwijl ze dat helemaal niet waren!'

'Ze _waren_ aardig!' hield Shin vol, met tranen in zijn ogen. Een complete huilbui voorziend als hij niet iets deed om het te voorkomen, zocht Mannen wanhopig naar een manier om het blonde jongetje op te vrolijken.

'Ik weet het!' Hij sprong opgewonden op. 'We testen hem! Dan weten we zeker of hij goed of slecht is. Kom op.' En hij sleurde zijn handlangers weg.

'Sasame!' De Ridder van het Geluid staakte zijn gesprek met Takako en draaide zich om toen hij zijn naam hoorde.

'Mannen.' zei hij zachtjes. 'Hajime, Shin.'

De twee kleinsten waren lang niet zo zelfverzekerd als Mannen en verscholen zich achter hun onstuimige leider. Mannen plantte zijn voeten wijd uiteen en richtte zich in zijn volle lengte op.

'We willen weten of je echt weer goed bent.' Hij slikte moeizaam onder de ondoordringbare blik van de veel oudere, veel langere, veel sterkere Ridder.

Sasame liet zichzelf op een knie zakken en keek de drie jongetjes een voor een in de ogen. 'Ik ben vast van plan om weer een "goeierik" te zijn, en te blijven.'

Mannen, Hajime en Shin keken hem onbewogen aan.

'Betekent dat ja?' vroeg Hajime.

'Dat betekent ja.' bevestigde Sasame glimlachend. Hajime en Shin juichten en wilden recht in Sasame's armen rennen, maar Mannen hield hen tegen.

'Bewijs het!'

Sasame knipperde met zijn ogen. 'Hoe?'

Mannen was verbluft. 'Wah? Nou, uhm, eh...' Hij merkte dat Sasame blikken uitwisselde met Takako, die schuchter uit de weg was gegaan. 'Geef haar een schop!' zei Mannen, plotseling naar het opgeschrokken meisje wijzend. 'Ze probeerde de wereld te vernietigen, dus ze -'

Sasame viel hem in de reden. 'Mannen! Je doet _nooit_ een meisje pijn, niet als ze geen vijand is. Heb je dat begrepen?' zei hij scherp.

Mannen keek alsof hij een klap in zijn gezicht had gehad. Aarzelend stapte Takako naar voren en legde een hand op Sasame's schouder.

'Sasame, alsjeblieft, niet doen... Het is al goed, ik snap waarom -'

'Nee Takako.' zei hij streng terwijl hij opstond. 'De haat moet hier, vandaag, achtergelaten worden. Het zou een belediging zijn tegenover Himeno, die zoveel moeite heeft gedaan, als we volhielden in ons vechten omwille van fouten uit het verleden.'

Tranen blonken in Takako's toch al roodomrande ogen. 'En jouw offer zou voor niets zijn geweest.' fluisterde ze met gebroken stem. Een schaduw trok over Sasame's ogen. Ze barstte in snikken uit en verschool haar gezicht in haar handen. Sasame nam haar zonder aarzeling in zijn armen en begon sussend in haar oor te prevelen terwijl hij met een hand over haar haar streek.

Mannen voelde zich een klootzak, alsof hij zojuist een puppy een schop had gegeven. Maar hij kon de spreekwoordelijke tandafdrukken die deze onschuldig ogende puppy's hadden achtergelaten niet vergeten. Tranen stonden in zijn eigen ogen toen hij uitriep: 'Dat is niet eerlijk! Mij vertellen wat ik wel en niet hoor te doen terwijl jij degene bent die -' Hij snikte. '- die Himeno's huis opblies en ons in die muffe ouwe kerk liet schuilen en - en - en Hayate i - in elkaar sloeg en Hi - Himeno aan het huilen maakte en Shin aan het huilen maakte en Hajime en - en _mij_ aan het huilen maakte!' Sasame keek naar Mannen, die verwoed in zijn ogen wreef in een zinloze poging op te houden met huilen, terwijl zijn jonge schouders schudden van het huilen. Het berouw in zijn ogen was sterker dan woorden hadden kunnen bevatten.

'Wat ik heb gedaan kan nooit goedgepraat worden,' zei hij met zachte, intense stem. "Ik weet dat, Mannen. Denk niet dat ik dat ooit zal vergeten.'

Takako keek naar hem op. 'Het spijt me zo... het is allemaal mijn schuld.'

Maar Sasame schudde zijn hoofd. 'Het was mijn eigen beslissing.'

Go kwam zachtjes achter Mannen staan, gevolgd door Kei. Toen hij een hand op Mannens schouder legde tolde de jongere Ridder om zijn as en begroef zijn gezicht in Go's shirt. Shin jammerde, waardoor Takako Sasame losliet en omkeek.

'O alsjeblieft, niet jij ook kleintje.' De jonge Ridder der Planten rende naar haar toe en wierp zich in haar armen.

'Hee, kop op kerel.' zei Go, vriendelijk Mannens haar strelend. 'Het is nu allemaal voorbij, weet je nog? En ik weet zeker dat het Sasame spijt dat hij al die dingen heeft gedaan. Nietwaar, Sasame?'

Sasame keek zijn mede-Ridders rond, van Go's open, verwachtingsvolle uitdrukking, Mannens gekwetste, opgezwollen ogen die naar hem tuurden vanuit de veilige plooien van Go's shirt (de enige plaats waar hij zich nog veilig voelde?), Kei, die onhandig een onthutste en verwarde Hajime over zijn rug wreef, Shin die zich aan Takako's blouse vastklemde en Takako zelf, Shin tegen haar borst klemmend en nog schuldiger kijkend dan hij zich voelde terwijl ze probeerde het jongetje te troosten.

'Nee. Het spijt me niet.' zei Sasame zacht, met zijn ogen gesloten, alsof hij het op had gegeven. 'Nergens voor. Het spijt me niet dat ik de Ridders van Leafe heb verlaten om Takako's Duistere Ridder te worden. Net als het me niet spijt dat ik zestien jaar geleden heb geholpen Takako te verzegelen.' Hij haalde huiverig adem. 'Ik zal mezelf nooit vergeven.'

Mannen keek op met grote ongelovige ogen en veegde zijn neus af aan zijn mouw. Voor deze ene keer liet Go het toe. 'Hoe kun je nou tegelijkertijd spijt hebben en geen spijt hebben?'

'Denk daar maar eens tijdje over na, jochie.' zei Kei, zijn ogen niet van Sasame's neergeslagen gezicht afdwalend.

'Ik ben geen jochie!'

'"Wanneer het hart breekt, moet een man leven voor zijn principes, of een betekenisloze dood sterven.'" citeerde de Ridder van het Licht. 'Wie had ooit gedacht dat _jij_ zo meedogenloos zou blijken te zijn?'

Sasame's lippen vertrokken in een wrange glimlach. 'De stukken leefden nog, net zo wild kloppend als voor ze uit elkaar gerukt werden. Het gaf me de dwaze hoop dat ik door kon leven met één deel van mijn hart door het andere te verstikken.'

'_Ik ben geen jochie! _Zouden jullie normaal willen praten? Hou op met uitsloven!'

'Maak je geen zorgen, Mannen, ik denk dat ik het deze keer ook niet snap.' zei Go, vertwijfeld van Kei naar Sasame en terug kijkend.

'Dat, heren, was nou symboliek.' verzuchtte Kei en rolde met zijn ogen.

'Wat?' riep Mannen ontdaan uit. 'Maar - we weten nog steeds niet of hij een goeierik of een slechterik is!'

'Hij is zo goed als ooit.' zei Kei ongeduldig.

'Ja hoor, dat zegt veel!'

'Jij weet dat Sasame goed is, toch mevrouw? De bloemen hebben het me verteld. Ze waren blij dat hij terugkwam, want Sasame is de enige naast mij die ze kan horen. Zijn er nog koekjes over?' zei Shin vredig. Er kwam een zweetdruppel aan Mannens hoofd te hangen. Wat had de Ridder van het IJs aan pratende bloemen?

'Koekjes?' Takako keek verbaasd door de plotselinge vraag.

'Shin, slokop!' Uit de macht der gewoonte gaf Go Mannen een klap voor zijn hoofd. Het maakte iets los in Takako's geheugen.

'O! Die koekjes.' Ze keek Shin met een tedere glimlach aan. 'Het spijt me, maar die koekjes zijn oud geworden. Ze waren vies, dus heb ik ze weggegooid. Maar ik weet zeker dat ik iets nog veel beters voor je kan vinden in de keuken. Niemand vertellen, maar ik heb een geheime voorraad achter in het gootsteenkastje.' Ze knipoogde en, wat Shin aan het giechelen maakte. Toen herinnerde ze zich dat ze publiek had en keek ze verschrikt op, met grote schuldige ogen. 'A - als dat jullie dat goed vinden tenminste, Go, Kei?'

De Ridders wisselden blikken. Go zuchtte.

'Nou, je was altijd al goed met kinderen. Ik benijd je daar nog steeds om, wist je dat?' Takako's gezicht lichtte op van vreugde toen Go naar haar glimlachte.

Ze zette Shin neer en stond op, een van zijn kleine handjes in de hare. 'Hoorde je dat, Shin? Laten we gaan! Hajime, wil jij ook meekomen?' voegde ze eraan toe toen ze uit haar ooghoek zijn gretige uitdrukking zag.

'Joepie!' riep Hajime, en rende naar haar toe en greep haar hand.

'Ja!'

Takako leidde de joelende jongentjes weg. Shin greep in het voorbijgaan Sasame's tuniek, waardoor hij eindelijk opkeek.

'Zal ik ook een paar koekjes voor jou meenemen, Sasame? Dan voel je je wel beter.'

Sasame's gepijnigde uitdrukking verzachtte door de onschuldige woorden. 'Dank je, Shin, dat zou ik heel fijn vinden.'

'Okee.' De kleine blonde Ridder trok aan Takako's hand, en met een laatste blik achterom naar Sasame leidde ze de jongens naar het huis.

Mannen was, verbazingwekkend genoeg, zo wijs te wachten tot ze buiten gehoorsafstand waren voordat hij met zijn voeten stampte en zei: 'Geen koekjes voor hij de test heeft doorstaan!' Hij beet op zijn onderlip, diep nadenkend. 'Ik weet het!' En hij wierp zich recht op Sasame's borst. Sasame werd achterover gegooid en landde languit in het gras met Mannen bovenop hem. Het duurde een ogenblik voor hij doorhad wat de jongere Ridder van plan was, maar toen hij het snapte ontsnapte hem een gilletje.

'Nee, alsjeblieft, niet kieteleiiiiiiee-' Hij kronkelde en probeerde te vluchten, maar Mannen klemde zich als een uit de kluiten gegroeide spin aan hem vast en zocht genadeloos naar de meest gevoelige plekjes in zijn zijden.

Sasame kon niet tegen kietelen. Maar het was algemeen bekend onder de Ridders van Leafe dat je _nooit_ moest proberen die zwakte uit te buiten. De Ridder van het Geluid kon het niet uitstaan dat hij die gewoonlijk zo onverstoorbaar was zo makkelijk tot een onwaardig hoopje giechels kon worden gereduceerd. Iedereen die probeerde wat Mannen nu aan het flikken was kreeg Sasame's toorn te verduren. Kei en Go keken elkaar aan en slikten, de laatste keer dat ze hun zilverharige vriend de kieteldood probeerden te geven nog vers in hun geheugen. Ze waren dagenlang geplaagd door de meest verschrikkelijke muziek die je je kon indenken.

'Als hij echt weer goed is zal hij geen wraak proberen te nemen.' hijgde Mammen, alsof hij hun gedachten had gelezen.

Eventjes hield Sasame op met stuiptrekken en schudden terwijl hij Mannen aankeek met een geschokte, ongelovige blik, en hij zou iets in de strekking van "Dat meen je niet!" hebben gezegd als Mannen hem niet nog steeds aan het kietelen was geweest. Hij barste weer in lachen uit en kon maar amper uitbrengen: 'En wat als - ghih - ik wegrende? Hahagh - Wat zou ik dan - ngigh - zijn?'

'Een watje.' verklaarde Mannen. Hij trok zijn handen weg en sprong op. 'Maar ik ga grootmoedig zijn. Dat is genoeg, je bent geslaagd!'

Sasame rolde op zijn zij met zijn armen om zijn maag en kwam langzaam op adem, nog steeds schuddend van de nagiechels.

Toen hij eindelijk rechtop zat haalde hij schaapachtig een hand door zijn warrig geworden haar en zei: 'Ik neem aan dat ik dat verdiende.'

'Dat dacht ik wel.' antwoordden Mannen, Kei en Go in koor. Licht grinnikend stond Sasame op. Of liever gezegd, probeerde op te staan. Handen grepen hem bij de schouders toen hij door zijn knikkende knieën dreigde te zakken. Hij keek op en zag dat Kei en Go hem te hulp gesneld waren. Zijn ogen jeukten, en hij glimlachte breder dan hij in jaren had gedaan.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ja, ik geloof heilig dat het einde en de nasleep van Prétear gelukkig moeten zijn. Maar na alles dat er is gebeurt was er echt een wonder nodig om dat voor elkaar te krijgen. Dit is mijn kijk op de realiteit ervan. Met een happy end! Kijk, ze lachen allemaal weer, zie je? Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden.


End file.
